


A Caring Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Kid Fic, care taking, cas is creeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While John's on a hunt Dean has to Watch Sam, then something weird starts happening in their hotel rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Caring Hand

**Author's Note:**

> the ending of this is really bad like oh my god its awful and sucks im so sorry

Dean was used to it by the time he was 10 to take care of Sam when John was doing a hunt. Any normal 10 year old wouldn’t know how to budget 50 dollars for over a week of food for both them and another child, but most 10 year olds also didn’t travel in the back of his dads Impala with their little brother and get new schools every month or so.

John was supposed to be back last night, Sam had been asking left and right “Where’s dad?” idontknow “When will dad be home?” idontknow “Why didn’t dad come home last night?” yes, while you were sleeping last night, which was a big lie but it shut up the 6 year and put him back in his world of whatever he was watching on the tv.

“Dean, we had pizza last night. I want a peanut butter and jelly,” Sam looked up to Dean from his spot on the bed, upside down with his hands on the floor help keeping him from falling on his head. “I told you, Sammy, we don’t have any bread or peanut butter or jelly. I was going to go the store tonight when you go to sleep, I’ll get them and we’ll have them tomorrow for breakfast , lunch and dinner, okay?” An answer that Dean thought would quite him and he would be able to go back to the day dream he was in as he waited for the pizza man, but he was, because he always was when it came to Sam, wrong. “Why do you only go to the store when I’m asleep?” he chirped, kicking his legs in the air, Dean groaned, sat up, and looked at him, “Because you’re impossible in a store, I get weird looks by myself in the stores I don’t need you there too!”

That shut up the 6 year old.

John didn’t come home that night. Dean stayed up all night until the sun started peeking through the gross curtains and blinds to make sure, his eyes were heavy and he kept dozing off but he refused to sleep until John came home. Finally, at 7 something, Deans lids glued themselves together and he fell asleep.

He woke up at 11 panicked, his dream had been soothing with the feeling of home and safety surrounding it even though it was nothing but darkness with a little bright light dancing in it, he had forgotten to clean up the hotel room and his mind was busy trying to keep himself up last night that he couldn't clean. He heard John humming from the bathroom, 'shaving' Dean thought 'dad always hums Highway To Hell when he shaves', and Sams soft little puffs of air from the mattress next to him. He looked around, the half eaten pizza on the table was gone, so were the cans of soda and the watermelon he "brought" from the store, he did move from his spot though. John didn't clean up, John would have gotten him up and had him clean up the dirty clothes off the flood, which were gone too. He stopped questioning it, covered himself better with the old blanket the hotel had to have had since the early 70's, and went to sleep again.

The next hotel room was two weeks later. John left them with 50 dollars and was gone for 4 days, came home long enough to shower when Sam was asleep and Dean was on the borderline of dreamland, then left again.

Sam had been on the bed, his hands on his lower back, pushing his lower torso up and kicking legs up in the air. There was dirty pants on the back of the chair, Dean had to go down and wash all their dirty clothes later, and empty cans of soda on every flat surface. 

With Dean in shower and Sam busy doing.... Whatever it was he was doing..... Nobody noticed the dirty pants on the back of the chair, hell all of the dirty clothes disappeared and came back cleaned and folded on the bed Sam wasn't on, the cans were gone and the food wrappers were gone too. "Why did you fold the dirty clothes?" Sam stopped the...... Thing...... He was doing and looked at Dean, "I didn't, I thought you did," he picked up the clothes and smelt them, " dude, did you wash them, they smell like....... Roses?" Sam shook his head no, he brought his eyebrows together, " why's the room clean, Dad didn't come home while you were in there and I didn't do it" Dean ran his hand through his hair, it was getting long again he'd have to cut it soon, and sighed, "I don't know, just..... Just Don't tell dad, alright?" Sam shook his head and Dean disappeared again into the bathroom and got dressed.

Dean fell asleep at 3 in the afternoon, snoring in this deep sleep, and woke back up at 6. He turned to ask Sam what he wanted for dinner but the smaller child already had a mouth full of grapes with a bag of chips and a two liter of coke next to him, " where'd you that food from, Sammy?" The six year old chewed what was in his mouth and looked at Dean with big eyes, " it was on the table, with this note," he passed the neatly folded so it would stand up index card to Dean.

'Enjoy the food, when you run out tap the table twice and I'll bring more. I also cleaned your dirty clothes, they're on the bathroom counter - C

Dean looked at Sam with bewilderment, "I told you not to let people in the room Sam! God, dad's not gonna be happy!" He slammed the card on the table and walked into the bathroom, where, load and behold, they're once dirty clothes were folded neatly and smelt like roses, 'like how mom smelt' Dean thought as he put down the clean jeans. He didn't know if he should be pissed, terrified, or happy, someone was taking care of them but he couldn't see them and its not like Dean wanted the help, he'd been taking care of Sammy since he dad went a little crazy after mom died now someone wanted to help them now someone wanted to make sure they were okay.

He went back to his bed and looked at Sam, happily shoving grapes into his mouth and drinking the coke straight from the bottle, and thought "why not, what the worst that could happen?" He got up and knocked on the table twice, when nothing Appeared on the table he walked over to Sam and stole some chips, Sam too engrossed in whatever was happening on the tv to notice what Dean was doing. He went to walk back to his bed and hit a wall of smell, bacon. He looked over to the table, a small pile of bacon cheese burgers had formed there with a mountain of french fries and his own two liter of coke. He looked at the food in delight, he had ran out of money last night, was going to have to go steal some for Sammy to eat tonight and it would have been the third day in a row he hadn't eaten but now he had this, a feast for him and him alone.

He didn't know who C was but at that moment he loved them.

C from then on always made sure the boys had clean clothes and made sure Dean never had to go more than two days without food, Dean still didn't know who or what C was but C made sure he was okay and that's all that mattered.

But then C stopped helping, when Sam moved out on his own it seemed like Dean was on his own, C stopped caring for him and only really cared for Sam, like everyone else. The thought made him sick.

It had been four years since him and Sam got sucked up in this business, hunting the monsters nightmares are made of, and Dean hadn't had C's help in years. Him and Bobby set up a trap for a demon, "mother of all demon traps" they called it. When the door flew open and in came a man, shorter than himself but still tall, not flinching at the bullets him and Bobby were shooting at him, not at the Devil traps, nothing. When he said his name Dean stopped in his mental tracks.  
"Castiel"  
He looked at this idiot in a trench coat.  
"This is him."


End file.
